


Sea breeze Echo Preview

by PerfectDistopia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectDistopia/pseuds/PerfectDistopia





	Sea breeze Echo Preview

He heard, he felt, he saw, he breathed in his surroundings with a content sigh; breathing it all in. With his newfound passion, Tweek Tweak could take on anything that came his way, well almost. He was filled with a sense of determination, and blazing passion, a passion unmatched to anything he had come to have known. The reason why was one he couldn't forget. With a strong notion in mind, Tweek had a clear motive to what, and where he was going.

With his notebook in his left and his viola case in his right, Tweek hadn't been this estatic and positive in the eight years that he's lived. It was a euphoric sensation that kept him going to reach his goals and his destination. School had let out not too long ago and home wasn't too tiring of a walking distance. 

But Tweek wasn't heading home.

The forest trail he liked taking was just a few meters from him. As he neared the river in the forest Tweek's passion felt like it grew stronger with the closer he came to their meeting place. He was the reason why.

He gave Tweek his inspiration and his courage.He valued Tweek and Tweek valued him.His friend had grown close to Tweek in almost a whole month and with the hours they spent conversing gave the both of them a sense of gratitude and pleasure. His friend was... extraordinary to say the least.

Just thinking about him made him clench his muscles in remembrance of how lucky they where to have each other. 

Tweek trecked through the sun dappled forest, with clear skies and the sun shining down on him in a manner that never ceases to calm him. That was how he found his meeting spot in the first place. In the midst of a panic attack, Tweek hadn't thought or seen where he was going after running away from a rowdy gang of guys who had tried to pick a fight with him for some stupid reason that he couldn't recall. 

Nonetheless, he made a sharp turn into the forest in a hasty plan to avoid a strife, but Tweek hadn't planned out what he was going to do afterwards.

To his horror ,at the time he had no idea what to do or where to go, but all he could remember from his fuzzy memory was a gentle, low note emanating from the river. From then on, Tweek's memory was a blur. He thought nothing of it when it first happened but when school had ended he found that he, against his will, found himself traveling down to the river's edge t acquaintance himself with his his friend that would change so much for the both of them.

Tweek couldn't wait to see his beloved friend, just one more turn then he could-

A shrill cry suddenly cut through the tranquil sounds of the forest.

Wherever it came from was a mystery but what scared him was what was happening to him and the sudden migraine that had formed and it was hella painful.

Dropping everything, he clutched his head asking himself so many questions that he began twitching severely thinking, why?

Where was he?  
Why was he here?  
What was his business here?

Who was he?

...and when did everything become so hazy...


End file.
